$\log_{3}243 = {?}$
Answer: If $\log_{b}x=y$ , then $b^y=x$ First, try to write $243$ , the number we are taking the logarithm of, as a power of $3$ , the base of the logarithm. $243$ can be expressed as $3\times3\times3\times3\times3$ $243$ can be expressed as $3^5$ $3^5=243$, so $\log_{3}243=5$.